


Game Over

by Oshimnida



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, mali mali ang grammar, maraming typos
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshimnida/pseuds/Oshimnida
Summary: Ready na si Minseok na bumawi at suyuin si  Jongdae pagkatapos nitong ma discharge sa military.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 3





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> Ngayon lang ako naglakas loob na magpublish dito kaya sana po kahit ayaw niyo wag niyo nalang po i bash. heheheheh Congrats kay Jongdae. Naisulat o ito dahil pinilit ako ng xiuchen heart ko. Pasensya nadin po kung maraming typos o may maling grammar hindi po kase ako fluent sa tagalog. Maraming Salamat po.

Masayang masaya si Minseok sapagkat ito ang araw na matatapos ang kanyang military enlistment. 

Pagkatapos ng ceremony at awarding ay kaagad na nag-impake si Minseok dahil marami pa siyang gagawin sa araw na to at excited na siyang supresahin ang kanyang boyfriend.  
Pagkalabas ay sumakay siya sa bus na magdadala sa kanya pabalik sa seoul. Pabalik sa kanyang minamahal. 

"Konti nalang mahal. Hintayin mo ko. Babawi ako sayo." ang nasabi ni Minseok.

Pagkababa ng bus ay naglakad siya papunta sa paboritong flower shop ni Jongdae at nagpa-arrange ng bulaklak.

Pagkalabas ay agad na pumara si Minseok ng taxi. Hawak niya ng mahigpit ang bulaklak gamit ang kaliwang kamay habang ang kanang kamay ay maingat na pumasok sa bulsa ng kanyang pantalon kung saan makakapa ang isang maliit na box. 

Nang makarating sa kinaroroonan ni Jongdae kung saan tinanong pa ni Minseok ang kanilang manager para lamang huwag mabuko ang kanyang surpresa. Maingat at walang ingay na naglakad si Minseok papunta sa kinaroroonan ni Jongdae.

Ngunit siyay napaurong sa kanyang nakita at may luhang kusang tumulo sa kanyang mata. Si Jongdae na nakaluhod sa harap ng isang babae. Ang magkabilang kamay nito'y nakahawak sa bewang habang marahan nitong hinahalikan ang nakaumbok na tiyan ng babae.

Mukhang huli na siya. 

Mukhang huli na naman siya.

Ngunit sa pagkakataong ito hindi niya na mababawi pa si Jongdae. 

Tulad ng kung paano siya nakarating sa kinaroroonan ay maingat at walang ingay din siyang umatras pabalik. 

Ito na ba?  
Ito na ba ang kanilang tadhana?  
Pinagtagpo ngunit hindi para sa isat-isa?

Masakit.  
Sobra.  
Sa sobrang sakit ay namanhid siya. Mga bulaklak na kanina'y mahigpit na hinahawakan ay kusa na nabitawan ng hindi napapansin. 

Eto na ba?  
Hanggang dito na lang ba talaga sila?  
Wala na bang extension? 

Gustong sumigaw ni Minseok. Gustong magtanong kung bakit pa sila pinagtagpo kung hindi lang din naman pala sila ang itinadhana?  
Ngunit.  
Ngunit kung siya'y papipiliin ay gusto niya pa din makilala at mahalin si Jongdae kahit alam niyang ganito ang mangyayari.  
Kahit hindi naman pala sila hanggang sa huli.  
Kaya't pinili niya na huwag ipaalam ang kanyang presensya at tahimik na umalis. 

"Siguro hindi tayo ang para sa ngayon pero pangako ko hahanapin kita sa susunod nating buhay at kapag nangyari yon hindi na kita papakawalan pa." 

"Paalam Jongdae. hanggang sa muli." Ang mga huling katagang binitawan ni Minseok bago tuluyang sumakay sa taxi.

Nakita niyang tumatawag ang kanilang manger kaya't itoy kanyang sinagot.  
"Hello Jongdae?!"  
"Po manager?"  
"Asan ka?? Dadaanan kita." medyo nagmamadali nitong tanong  
"Bakit po?"  
"Yung taxi na sinasakyan ni Minseok bumangga."  
"Po?!!"

Kusang nawalan ng lakas si Jongdae kahit naririnig niya ang tanong ng manager sa kabilang linya.

"Di bale na. Nakita na kita hintayin mo ako". Ang huling sabi ng kanyang manager bago patayin ang tawag.

Hindi namalayan ni Jongdae na may mga luhang tumulo sa kanyang mata.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas ay may humintong pamilyar na sasakyan sa harap ni Jongdae.  
Dali-dali siyang sumakay dito at sila ay tumungo sa hospital.

Pagdating ay agad siyang bumaba at nagtanong sa nurse kung nasaan si Minseok  
Itinuro naman ng nurse ang emergency room.  
Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Jongdae ngunit hindi niya ito pinansin sapagkat tumakbo ito ng mabilis.  
Ngunit kahit gaano pa niya kabilis tinakbo ay narinig niya parin ang katagang 

"Patient: Kim Minseok  
Time of Death 6:12 pm"

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Maraming salamat ulit dahil natapos mo ang istoryang ito.


End file.
